Bailamos
by SmileLikeYouMeanIt18
Summary: Chadpay oneshot songfic. Chad wants to learn to dance and ask Sharpay for help. She decides to make it hard on Chad by picking a sexy Latin song. But does Chad know more than he lets on? old penname piratesfreak71891


_**A/N: ok I thought of this while listening to this song which I haven't heard in god knows how long and I was watching the music video and thought of a good one shot I can write using my new favorite couple, Chadpay! Yay! Ok please, please, please review! Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the song "Bailamos". That belongs to Enrique Iglesias. But I do own the plot! **_

"You want me to teach you to dance?" Sharpay Evans laughed out loud at a blushing Chad Danforth. He put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Sharpay someone might hear you!" Chad whispered

"Chad, we're in an empty auditorium three hours after school. Even you basketball whatever's would have left by now." she said, walking over to the piano and sitting down.

"Then why are you still here princess?" he asked standing behind her with his arms crossed. She turned around and looked up at him with an icy stare.

"I just happen to stay here after school to practice for the musical." She said smirking but Chad smirked right back.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, which I'm not, Troy and Gabriella stole the winter musical and currently the spring musical right from you." He stated proudly. Sharpay grew angry and stood up her face inches away from Chad's.

"That's no way to talk to your new teacher now is it?" she whispered looking straight at him. Chad smirked and Sharpay frowned realizing what she had said.

"Well then _teach, _let's get started." Sharpay opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She quickly turned around, her blonde hair whacking Chad in his face. He smirked yet again as she walked over to a CD player and a big, black CD case. Sharpay flipped through it trying to find a song that would be easy for a "new student". She came across her Latin music CD and smirked evilly. She twirled it on her finger as she turned around with the smirk still on her face. Chad raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning princess?" he said crossing his arms again. She opened the CD player and put in the CD. She walked over to Chad and looked up at him. She was speechless for a couple of seconds as she stared at Chad, who had taken off his shirt and was wearing only a black wife beater. Chad noticed and laughed lowly but loud enough for Sharpay to hear. She snapped out of her thoughts and regained herself.

"Ever heard of Enrique Iglesias?" she said smiling as Chad's eyes widen

"You're going to make me dance to Latin music? Shouldn't you save that for after I actually learn how to dance?" Sharpay smiled and walked back over to Chad.

"What's the matter? Scared you can't handle it?" she said as she placed her right hand in his. Chad put his arm around her waist and pulled her forcefully to him, pressing their bodies together. Sharpay gasped as Chad whispered into her ear "More than you can believe".

Sharpay looked up at him and tried to instruct him.

"Ok so just, uh step to the uh" but Chad cut her off.

"Why don't we see what I do know how to do then we can fix any mistakes after. What do you say princess?" he asked her. Sharpay looked straight at him.

"Fine. But just so you know, I strive for perfection and I won't stop until I get it." She whispered forcefully. Chad smiled and whispered.

"I don't mind." Sharpay looked straight at him again and shook her head. Why was she feeling this way? She leaned over and pressed the play button and walked over with Chad to the middle of the stage. The music started to play and they looked at each other.

_Tonight we dance_

_I leave my life in your hands_

_We take the floor_

_Nothing is forbidden anymore_

_Don't let the world in outside_

_Don't let a moment go by_

_Nothing can stop us tonight _

Sharpay started leading the dance slowly but Chad took it into his own hands and tightened his grip around Sharpay's waist. He spun her out and then back in. Her back pressed against his chest. Chad grabbed her hands and pushed her down as she pushed herself back up. Sharpay's mind was going crazy at this sensation. The sexual tension in the room was too much for both of them to handle.

_Bailamos (We Dance)_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio (I Love you my Love)_

_Bailamos_

_wanna live this life forever_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio_

_Te quiero (I Love you)_

Sharpay was now bending back with Chad's hand on her back preventing her from falling. He pulled her up slowly running his hand down her back at the same time as she ran hers up his chest. Her arms ended up on his neck as his were around her waist.

_Tonight I'm yours_

_We can make it happen I'm so sure_

_Now I'm letting go_

_There is something I think you should know _

Chad let go of his hands around her waist and Sharpay looked up at him. He grabbed her hands and turned her around so she was once again pressed against his chest. She wrapped her hands around his neck from behind her as he placed hers on his hips. He leaned down and sang the next verse into her ear. Sharpay closed her eyes.

_I won't be leaving your side_

_We're gonna dance through the night_

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

She opened them, realizing what he had just said. He turned her around and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms back around his neck and bended back again as Chad placed his hands on her back.

_Bailamos_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio_

_Bailamos_

_wanna live this life forever_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio_

_Te quiero _

He pulled her back up, but this time faster and stronger. She leaned her forehead against his as he put her down. She grabbed his right hand and pulled herself away from him without letting go of his hand. She shook her hips and moved her feet back and forth, left to right as she slowly made her way back up to Chad.

_(whoa, oh oh oh)_

_Tonight we dance_

_(whoa, oh oh oh)_

_like no tomorrow_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_If you will stay with me_

_Te quiero (I Love you)_

_Mi amor (My Love)_

_Quedate conmigo (Stay with Me)_

_Esta noche Bailamos (Tonight We Dance)_

Sharpay was only half way up to Chad when he pulled her towards him. She lifted her right leg as Chad held onto her thigh. They both looked at each other, eyes dark with lust and passion.

_Bailamos_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio_

_Bailamos_

_wanna live this life forever_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio_

_Te quiero _

Sharpay was pressed up again against Chad, no space left between them, their faces only centimeters apart. They were both breathing heavily. Sharpay looked up at Chad as he grabbed her face and kissed her square on the lips with all the passion he had. Sharpay was shocked at first but melted into the kiss with as much passion.

_Bailamos_

_Let the rhythm take you over (Como Te quiero)_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio (Como Te quiero)_

_Bailamos_

_Gonna wanna live this life forever (Como Te quiero)_

_Bailamos _

Sharpay had her hands around Chad's neck as he picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss. They finally broke away for lack of oxygen, pressing their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"Chad, why did you want to learn to dance when you clearly can?" Sharpay whispered. Chad tightened his grip around her, not putting her down.

"To get the girl I love." Sharpay smiled as Chad leaned in to kiss her again.

"Te quiero, mi amor" he whispered before closing the gap between them.

_**A/N: Well, there you go. That was, hot, to say the least but that's what you get when you put two hot, stubborn couples together to dance a sexy dance. LOL! Please, please review and tell me what you thought. It would be greatly appreciated! **_

_**XoGabyxo **_


End file.
